It's Because
by Kate Ferns
Summary: Just a story about the friendship between four young people and the love between two young couples.


_Just a story about friendship of four young people and the love of two young couples

* * *

_

It's Because

It wasn't just a normal day at the Mystery Inc Headquarters. It was Valentine's Day. But for Velma Dinkley it was just a normal day. She had never understood what the big deal was about on Valentines Day.

While other couples where often smitten on this day Velma spent it alone. It wasn't because nobody liked her it was because she never had any feelings towards the guys who liked her. Velma wanted to wait until that special someone came along. The person who gives you butterflies and the person that you can't stand be away from to long. The person who you just couldn't live without.

She knew that special day would come someday…but she didn't know that today of all days would be that lucky day where, she would meet that special someone. What she never did realise was that he had been there all along.

Velma's alarm went off _It can't be morning already _she thought. she threw out her arm in a with the intention to hit the alarm stop button. This attempt however failed miserable. The blasted thing kept going off so Velma had to resort to getting out of bed the thing she always dreaded to do every morning. She was not a morning person. She finally managed to silence the alarm and she stood yawning.

Fred and Daphne had insisted that the gang got a reasonable start that morning because they had organised a cinema outing and a picnic in the park afterwards. None of the gang where officially together. But it had been so obvious for ages that Daphne and Fred liked each other. Her and Shaggy where just waiting for them to finally tell each other.

Velma pushed open the door and made her way downstairs still half asleep she managed to put the kettle on and she sat down in her normal place at the table. It took her a moment to realise that there was something on the table in front of her, which was not normally there. _It's just a bit of red card_ Velma thought absentmindedly. _Hang on_ she thought _that bit of red card look extremely like a Valentines card_.

Just then she heard another sleepy yawn coming from the stairs. "Morning Daphne" she said automatically. She immediately knew who it was the gang always got up in the same order every morning Velma, Daphne, Shaggy, Scooby and then Fred.

"Morning Velma" Daphne replied smiling pleasantly "I need tea" she said in pathetically "Who's idea was it to get up this early anyway?" Daphne added frowning.

"Yours and Fred's" Velma replied "Oh yeh" Daphne said looking rather sheepish. "I forgot". "Anyway its not that early is 9.30" Velma added. "I suppose" Daphne agreed dopily.

After making the tea the two girls sat down at the table. "O yeh a card came for you" Velma said pushing it towards Daphne. "Its not for me Velma its for you did you read it?". "Oh" Velma said in surprise she hadn't got a Valentines card since she finished high school. "You didn't read it" Daphne said teasingly handing it to Velma. She looked at the front of it and indeed it said Velma. She opened it with trembling fingers it read:

_Dear Velma_

_Happy Valentines Day_

_You are such amazing and beautiful person,_

_I wish so much that you could be mine_

_Will you be my Valentine?_

_Love_

_Your Secret Admirer_

_x_

"Who's it from?" Daphne asked eagerly. "From a secret admirer?" Velma said blushing. "Typical!" Daphne said in frustration "How are you meant to work out who it was from then?"

"I don't know it could be from anyone" Velma said hopelessly. There was silence for a few minutes. Then Daphne said suddenly "Hang on, the post hasn't come yet, so that means it must be from someone in this house!" Daphne grinned. "Well it wouldn't be Fred" Velma added "Because its obvious he likes you". "No he doesn't" Daphne said blushing furiously "I mean do you really think so?"

Velma gave her a 'what do you think' look then she continued with her sentence "so that must mean it is…"

"SHAGGY!" they said in unison. "Like what's with all the shouting" came a familiar voice. "Morning Shaggy" Daphne said, "I have to go and feed my Llama," she said as rushed out of the kitchen.

Shaggy came into eyesight Velma immediately felt her face go red. She was still clutching the card. Shaggy gave her a shy smile he was hiding something behind his back.

"Thanks for the card" Velma said quietly. "Like no problem I have got something else for you" Shaggy said deliberately mysteriously. "What is it?" Velma wined giving him a playful poke.

He very slowed brought his hand out from behind his back and produced a red rose. "Oh Shaggy" Velma said gasping "its beautiful". Secretly she had always liked him but never thought he would ever like her in the same way.

"You didn't have to she" Velma said as Shaggy passed the rose to her "Velma will you be my Valentine?" Shaggy asked, "Of course I will" she said smiling "Like really!" Shaggy said amazed he was so chuffed that she had said yes. "Only if you will you be mine?" she said grinning "Like of course" he said pulling her into an embrace.

"Rah" came a voice. Shaggy turned to she Scooby Doo sitting there and looking up at his master. "Scooby Doo" Shaggy said grinning, "Where you sitting there all this time?" Scooby quickly lied "Ro" and walked off rather gingerly.

There came some footsteps on the stairs again "Morning Fred" Velma and Shaggy said automatically. "Hi guys, do you know where Daphs gone". "She went to feed her Llama" Velma replied. "Oh did she now" Fred laughed "Hang on Llama?" "That's what she said" Shaggy added shrugging.

_Outside_

Daphne was sitting on the bench and wondering if she should go back in or not. Someone covered her eyes and said "Guess who?". "Freddie" she immediately replied grinning as she turned around.

"You went to feed your Llama huh?" Fred questioned. "Heh" Daphne said "About that". "Let me guess" Fred said in a knowledgeable tone "Velma received that Valentines card from Shaggy. He came downstairs and you said the first excuse that came to your mind to excuse yourself from their company so they could have time alone".

"Well yeh" Daphne said looking puzzled "How did you know?". "I just did said Fred, I have known you since you where 3". "And.." Daphne probed "and I knew about the card" Fred grinned.

"What else?" Daphne questioned she was sure Fred hadn't told her everything.

"Well there is something that you don't know about" Fred said with a flirtatious glint in his eye.

"Whats would that be?" Daphne said putting her hands on her hips and flirting right back.

Fred pulled Daphne into his arms and kisses her lightly on the lips. Daphne immediately responded but wrapped her arms around his neck and pulling him closer and they began kissing passionately.

When they broke apart Fred said "I love you Daphne, I always have and I just had to tell you today I completely understand if you don't feel the same way but I just wanted you to know I have never liked someone so much".

"I love you too Freddie" Daphne responded grinning "Happy Valentines Day". Fred was relieved and he pulled Daphne into his strong arms and kissed her again.

_5 minutes later_

Fred and Daphne entered the Kitchen to find that Velma, Shaggy and Scooby where tucking down to a breakfast of pancakes. "Hey" Fred said "How come you didn't come and get me and Daphne?" "We sent Scoob to get you but he came back saying you where kissing," Shaggy said "Reh rissing" Scooby added. Fred and Daphne immediately blushed. "There are still plenty left" Velma added. 

After they had eaten Velma said, "Well we must say it took you guys long enough". Fred and Daphne grinned in agreement. "Were so happy for you" Velma said "We each knew where crazy for each other and we where just waiting for you guys to get together".

"Were so happy for you guys too" said Daphne. "Gosh the films starts in half an hour we better get going!"

_Later that day_

The gang had a brilliant day they saw 'Moulin Rouge' at the cinema. Afterwards they had a lovely picnic in Coolsville central park. They didn't do anything fancy but do you need a fancy day when you have your friends with you, as friends are the greatest treasure in the world.

Apart from Scooby falling into the duck pond (he was chasing a frog) the day went really well.

Daphne, Fred and Scooby where busy playing with a Frisbee whilst Shaggy and Velma sat on top of a blanket on the soft grass. "Hey Velma" Shaggy said "Yes Shaggy" she replied. Shaggy handed her a red velvet box she opened it to reveal a beautiful silver necklace with a heart pedant attached to it had 'Dear Velma From your Shaggy' engraved onto it in gold letters. "Shaggy I don't know what to say its beautiful, thank you".

"Velma you have always meant the world to me, ever since I first set eyes on you I always knew I wanted to be with you, I suppose what I am trying to say is I feel this way because, because, its because I love you" He blurted out these last words. Velma's eyes had filled with tears of happiness "I love you too Shaggy" she had finally realised that special someone she had been missing was Shaggy and he had been there all along.

The couple then shared their first kiss. This kiss was just one of the many that they would be sharing. Now my friends my story is finished Velma, Shaggy, Fred and Daphne had a developed a deep and special bond between each other that could never be broken they would always remain the greatest of friends. Nothing in the world could break the couples up as they loved each other immensly. As for Velma her waiting was now over and she had finally found that special person, and he was as I said at the beginning there from the very start and would remain with her for eternity.

The End (Or is it?)

* * *

_Thanks for reading:)_


End file.
